


【木丸】 BunBun’s Dessert

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【木丸】 BunBun’s Dessert

*这次是来自北极圈的问候  
*私设计算机研究生（程序员）木手 x 甜点师丸井   
*仁丸友情设定

神奈川大学临近的街道上，有一家挺有名的甜品店。

相传店主曾经也是神奈川大学的毕业生，红头发娃娃脸，带着一点鼻音的好听嗓音很快让其成为整条街的吉祥物。附近的学生都喜欢在放课后邀上一两个小伙伴来店里吃点刚出炉的蛋糕，顺便就着这里轻松地氛围聊聊八卦。这家店刚开第一年的时候人气并没有那么高，每天售卖的蛋糕种类也全凭店主心情而定；时间长了，这种随心所欲的做生意方式却反而使店里的顾客慢慢多了起来。手忙脚乱了一两个月，红发的店主对着每天供不应求的订单也有些力不从心，花了一周的时间痛苦的在家里算了一下盈利后，狠下心贴出了招聘启事。

木手永四郎就是在这张启事贴出的第二天，带着揭皇榜的气势昂首阔步地走进甜品店的。

彼时丸井正坐在收银台后面认真的算着一天的进账，因为已经挂上了“close”的牌子，听到开门声时他下意识的说了一句：“不好意思已经打烊了请明天再来。”

然后他贴的那张招聘启事和一张简历被恭敬的放在了他面前。

丸井拿着笔的手稍微顿了顿，抬起头看向端端正正站在他面前的人。个子高大，头发用发胶固定的整整齐齐，没有拿纸的另一只手轻轻推了推鼻梁上的无框眼镜。

整个人显得非常干净利落。

“您好，我是来应聘的。”

“哦。”丸井答了一声，顺手接过了对方拿着的简历，神奈川大学的计算机研究生，辅修地理。怎么看都和甜品店的气质不太搭。

“木手君，方便问一下来打工的理由吗。”

木手低着头看着丸井，认真的回答：“为了赚回冲绳的机票钱。”

“会做咖啡和奶茶吗？”

“之前有在饮品店打工过，都会一些。”

“数学好吗？”

“大学数学课都是全A。”

“很好，明天来上班吧。”

丸井快速的把收银台整理好，拿出一份之前写好的合同给木手递过去，在木手看合同的同时絮絮叨叨的说着：“我叫丸井文太，跟你同岁。以后店里的饮品全部由你来负责，有什么问题可以随时问我；每天的进账你来算，那玩意弄得我头疼。然后店里的清洁咱俩轮流做，一人一周。”

稍微停顿了一下，看着木手仔细阅读合同的神情，丸井问：“没什么问题吧。”

“没问题。明天会按时来的，丸井君。”木手弯下腰签上了自己的大名。

有了木手的帮忙，丸井在店里的时候也显得从容不少。他现在能够花更多的时间研究每天的限定口味的蛋糕，不得不说，他和木手的配合从一开始就显得十分的默契——往往丸井一转身就能正好接到木手递过来的需要的工具，而他自己也总是能在木手同时忙好几份订单的时候恰到好处的给予帮助。

丸井对这个冲绳来的同龄人很快的就有了好感。某天打样之后，两人坐在店里的桌子边对账，丸井托着腮看着认真往账本上写字的木手，问：“奇天烈有什么喜欢吃的吗。“

木手抬起头有些疑惑的看了一眼丸井，对方正心不在焉的吹着泡泡，于是重新低下头写字，回答：“苦瓜。“

“诶——？奇天烈怎么会喜欢吃那种东西。“

“丸井君吃过苦瓜味的冰淇淋吗。“

“没有诶。“

“丸井君有机会去冲绳的话，请务必要尝一尝，真的很好吃。“

丸井看了看木手一脸诚恳的样子，忍不住笑了笑：“好，那奇天烈你到时候要请我吃。“

——我什么时候说要陪你逛冲绳了。木手推了推眼镜没接话，不过，丸井君一定会喜欢冲绳的。

在又忙碌了一整天后，木手照例拿着厚厚的账本坐在桌子边等着丸井跟他对账，出乎意料的是打烊后就在厨房不知道鼓捣什么的丸井直到现在也没见着人影。木手站起身准备进去找找，却差点撞到低着头快步往外走的丸井。

好容易稳住身形，丸井仔细的检查了一下怀里抱着的东西，确认没有任何破损后，笑着把包装漂亮的盒子递给木手。

“给我的？“木手指着自己有些意外的问道。

丸井点点头，拽着木手在桌子前坐下，有些期待的看着他：“快打开看看，本天才仅此一份的新创意！“

木手小心的打开盒子，里面整齐的码着一排还冒着热气的杯装小松糕。他拿起一块尝了尝，眼睛里瞬间冒出了惊喜的光彩。小松糕的顶部均匀的撒着一些海盐，巧妙地中和了之后尝到的苦瓜酱的味道。因为有了苦瓜的参与，整个蛋糕显得清甜而爽口，的确有着平常蛋糕所没有的独特味道。

“怎么样怎么样？“

木手相当诚恳的点了点头，“非常好吃。”

“嘿，本天才果然很厉害！”被夸了的丸井咧着嘴笑的十分开心，“这段时间辛苦了，这是来自本天才的小小礼物。”

“非常感谢。”木手站起身对着丸井认真的鞠了躬。

“奇天烈太客气了！”丸井赶紧拉着木手重新坐下来，“本来给的工资就不算高，奇天烈工作又那么认真，应该的应该的。”

“丸井君真的不考虑把这款蛋糕推出售卖吗，我想会有很多人喜欢的。”

“……不我觉得除了奇天烈你之外，应该没有人会喜欢。”

木手有些遗憾的叹了口气，“这样就很难再吃到这么合我口味的蛋糕了。”

“不会哦，奇天烈想吃的话可以随时跟我说。”丸井眨了眨眼，有些狡黠的笑了笑，“只做给奇天烈一个人哦。”

——我的限定款吗，说这种话的样子，太犯规了哦，丸井君。

仁王雅治推门进来的时候，是店里比较清闲的正午。他快速的扫视了一圈，在角落找了个舒服的单人座坐了下来，打开了手提电脑。

“仁王？？？”正把烤好的蛋糕摆进玻璃柜的丸井看到他的身影，快速的摘下手套走到了他面前，“怎么到我这里来了，你不是在家里赶项目吗？”

“咱家空调坏了”，仁王熟练的把电脑电源插进手边的插座，“给房东打了电话，说是最早明天才能来修，我就来你这蹭蹭，顺便等你下班一起回去。”

丸井看到仁王已经打开了项目的页面，知道对方正处在项目的关键期，没有再打扰，重新回到了前台。

仁王皱着眉头盯着电脑屏幕半晌，敲了几个字符，又摇了摇头删除了。他原本跟丸井都是神奈川的学生，本科毕业后丸井开了店，自己也顺利的升到了数学系的研究生项目。本来理论基础很扎实的仁王对付课业是完全没有问题的，但他压根没想到自己在程序方面一点都不开窍，偏偏高阶数学学到后面根本离不开编程，这使得研究生的这两年仁王几乎每天都在和编程做着不懈的抗争。

然后屡战屡败。

此刻他抓着头发苦恼的看着屏幕，好不容易写完的程序不知道为什么就是运行不出来，debug的方法全部都用了一遍还是找不到问题的所在。正当他崩溃的想砸电脑的时候，身侧传来了有些陌生的声音：

“256行，你加个分隔符的指令进去试试。”

仁王侧头往旁边看了看，戴着眼镜的服务生正一手拿着拖把一脸正经的看着他。半信半疑的按照对方的建议改了改，看着总算顺利运行的程序仁王忍不住从心底松了口气。

“谢谢了，不过……你怎么知道是这里出问题了？”

“我是计算机系的，这种问题对我来说并不困难。”  
没有再和对方有过多交流，木手拿着拖把走到前台的位置开始清理。仁王坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，之后就看到丸井端着一杯好看的饮料一屁股坐在他旁边。

“给你的”，把玻璃杯推给仁王，丸井靠着椅背问，“怎么样，项目完成了吗。”

“嗯，差不多了。”仁王端着杯子喝了一口，清爽的西柚味让他舒服的眯了眯眼睛。

“诶，别的不说“，趁着丸井坐在他边上玩手机，仁王有些八卦的凑近他，“这就是你新招来的店小二啊？“

“你说奇天烈吗？”丸井头也没抬，继续刷着手机，“是啊，也是神大的，挺能干。”

“是，身材也不错~”

“喂！”丸井侧着头瞪了一眼仁王，“你少打他主意，人家可是个正经人。”

仁王有些好笑的看着丸井瞬间严肃的脸，忍不住逗他：“这就开始护短了啊文太。”

被仁王怼的半天说不出一句话的丸井涨红了脸，最后憋出一句 “奇天烈是本天才店里的！本天才当然要护着他！”后迅速的跑进了厨房。

——噗哩，我还是你室友呢，怎么不见你这么护着我。仁王忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。

当仁王好容易把剩下的数据一点一点处理完后，天已经黑下来了。他坐直身子活动了一下僵硬的脊背，晃了晃手边的杯子发现里面只剩下了冰块。稍微张望了一下四周，玻璃门已经挂上了“close”的木牌，除了仁王自己之外，只有木手和丸井正小声在收银台附近对账的身影。

丸井拿着厚厚一沓小票一个一个的报数字给坐在他对面的木手听，木手就一笔一划的把数字誊写在账本上。也许是怕吵到还在专心编程的仁王，丸井刻意压低了一点声音，就连坐着的姿势都不自觉往里缩了几分。从仁王的角度看过去，他和木手的脑袋凑得非常近，大有一种下一秒就能接吻的架势。

读本科的时候，曾有一次丸井拉着正在认真做笔记的仁王翘课的事儿。仁王把身子整个挂在天台的栏杆上，任凭初夏的风轻轻撩动已经有些长的刘海。

丸井仰躺在天台的长凳上，双手背在脑后。他百无聊赖的吹了一个泡泡后，侧头看向仁王的背影：“仁王你毕业还要接着读……喂！仁王你进来点别掉下去了！”

仁王听到身后有些急切的喊声，扯着嘴角笑了笑，有些慵懒的走近丸井，靠着他躺着的长凳坐了下来。  
“我的话应该要接着读吧，跟导师也联系好了，毕业了直接进他专业。“

“嘛，真好啊。”

“文太不接着读了吗？”

“啊……我这脑子读研可能还是有些勉强。”

“也是。噗哩。”

“喂！”丸井狠狠的揪了一下仁王的辫子，“本天才的才华不体现在学习上而已！”

“那在哪，吃吗。是啊，你都这么胖了。”

“我哪有很胖！……不是，仁王我在说正经事！”丸井坐起身狠狠的锤了一下仁王的后背，没有听到对方的回话，又重新躺了下来：

“我的话，真的很想开一家蛋糕店，店名我都想好了，就叫【BunBun’s Dessert】,是不是很天才？就开在咱们大学前面那条街，以本天才的帅气一定能吸引不少女学生的嘿嘿~ 没错，即使不在神大读书仁王你也别想摆脱本天才的制裁！那个词怎么说来着……嗯……对！阴魂不散！”

听到这里的仁王终于忍不住笑了出来，转过身温柔的揉了揉丸井的脑袋，手掌正好挡住了对丸井来说有些刺眼的阳光，他说：“文太这个脑袋果然还是不太适合学术。”

思绪停在了那天丸井含着笑意的眼睛上，仁王用手撑着脑袋侧着身子看着不远处的两个人。丸井正似乎有些头疼的看着满眼的数字嘟囔了一句什么，木手带着安抚性质的抬起手拍了拍丸井的脑袋，说了句什么之后只看到丸井的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，对着木手笑的灿烂。

仁王觉得，即使是自己，也完全没有办法融进那两个人默契微妙的氛围里。

——还说要陪自己到毕业呢，文太说话一点都不算数。

他低下头笑了笑，带着点欣慰，还有一点苦涩。

“啊！仁王你终于写完了吗！”丸井抬起头注意到仁王似笑非笑的眼神，朝他摆了摆手，“我这边还有一点点就算完了，你先收拾东西，一会儿等奇天烈弄完我们就回去。“

仁王背着包站在店门前，不一会儿丸井就和木手说笑着从店里走了出来。丸井仔细的锁好门后，对着木手指了指仁王：

“正式介绍一下，这是我的室友，仁王雅治。“

又指了指木手，对着仁王说：

“木手永四郎，冲绳人。我比较喜欢叫他奇天烈。”说完有些调皮的对着仁王吐了吐舌头。

木手推了推眼镜，对仁王点了点头算是打过招呼，说：“仁王君和丸井君看上去关系很好。”

“那当然”，仁王一把揽过丸井，“毕竟我们在同居啊同居~”

木手的眼镜不着痕迹的闪过一道白光。

“什么啊仁王总是瞎说”，丸井挣扎着从仁王身边跑开，“咱俩明明就是冤家！”快速的朝木手的方向瞟了一眼，又加了一句，“奇天烈你别误会。”

“我知道了。”木手笑了笑，朝正嬉闹着的两人摇了摇手，“我先回宿舍了。二位回家小心。”

“奇天烈也路上小心！”

自从仁王来过之后，木手对丸井的态度突然就变得有些微妙起来。除了三番五次的请求丸井给他做限定蛋糕之外，还强行给他安利了冲绳的各种风俗和美食（也不管对方愿不愿意听）。在店里的时候也显得更加主动了，除了本职工作之外，甚至开始帮忙打奶油烤蛋糕坯，总之是想尽了一切方法晃悠在丸井的身边。因为木手过分的勤快，丸井在店里显得更加清闲了起来，他托着腮看着木手拿着拖把仔仔细细拖地的样子，眼睛里满满的都是疑惑和愧疚。

——奇天烈不会是在暗示我给他涨工资吧……确实按照他的能力给的有些少了。

当他把这段时间的事和自己的想法告诉仁王时，换来了对方意味不明的笑容，和一句不算好听的挖苦：“文太，说你是只猪你就聪明不起来。”

丸井气鼓鼓的揉乱了仁王的头发。

——就你聪明就你聪明！也没见你给我出点主意啊！

忙碌的周末终于结束了之后，丸井有些泄力的把“close”的木牌挂了出去，一边伸着懒腰一边关上了店里大部分的灯，只留下了收银台顶部的一盏小灯。暖黄色的光倾泻在红发的男孩子身上，让他整个人看上去就像一个刚出炉的草莓蛋糕。

木手摘下围裙走到丸井对面，看到对方正准备拿出账本，眼疾手快的抓住了他的手。

“奇天烈？”

“丸井君，等我毕业后，要不要考虑看看和我去冲绳开分店？”

“……诶？？？”

“冲绳不好吗？“

“不是…”丸井感觉木手的力道抓着自己有些紧，有些不安的往回拽了拽自己的手，没想到换来了对方更大的力道，“奇天烈怎么突然……”

“丸井君喜欢我吗？”

“诶——————？？？？”

“啧”，木手皱了皱眉，“换个问法，丸井君讨厌我吗？”

“不、不讨厌！”

“那就是喜欢我。”

——这个脑回路，奇天烈是怎么读到研究生的。

还没等丸井在心里吐槽完，木手紧紧贴上来的嘴唇就让他彻底当了机。这个没什么美感的吻基本属于木手在亲一个已经彻底僵硬的雕塑。在木手稍稍舔了一下丸井的嘴唇离开后，丸井才后知后觉的出现了反应——剧烈心跳，以及差不多红的要和发色一样的脸。

“丸井君，刚才觉得怎么样。”

“……还还还、还行。”

“还行就好。”木手满意的点点头，终于放开抓着丸井的手，推了推眼镜，“我很喜欢丸井君。”

“奇、奇天烈……”

“丸井君刚才也说了不讨厌我。”

“……是，但是！……“

“接吻的时候也很享受。”

——明明是你单方面很享受！

丸井泛着些许水汽的双眼委屈的瞪了一眼木手。

木手笑了笑，忍不住又低下头亲了亲已经快要熟透的天才甜品师。

“可是……可是我不能去冲绳……”丸井有些苦恼的低着头。

“为什么呢。”

“在冲绳的话就得从头再来，我目前还没有那么多的资金。而且……仁王……我也不能丢下他不管。”

木手倒是没在这个问题上纠结下去：“也好，反正我应该也会留在这边找工作。顺便一提，我已经签了丸井君你们家对面那间的租房合同，最迟暑假就能搬进去。”顿了顿又加了一句，“仁王君帮忙的。”

——仁王雅治？？？！！！就这样把我卖了？？？？

“等你准备好了”，木手看着丸井，认真的说，“我们以后一起回冲绳。”

丸井红着脸看着站在他面前面容严肃的木手，轻轻点了点头。

丸井文太，神奈川大学附近有名的蛋糕店店主，在24岁的那一年，终于成为了某人专属的甜点师。

END.


End file.
